Visite inattendue
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Depuis son internement, Mathieu ne voit que trois personnes : ses chiens de garde d'infirmiers et parfois le Docteur Frédéric. À l'exception d'aujourd'hui.


**Titre :** Visite inattendue  
><strong>Fandom : <strong>Salut les Geeks.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> L'émission, l'univers et les personnages, l'appartement appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet.  
><strong>Personnagespairings : **Le présentateur (Mathieu), le Patron, Le Docteur Frédérique, les deux infirmiers ; Patron/Mathieu.  
><strong>Ce que vous allez trouver dedans (anciennement « <strong>**genre**** », « ****résumé**** » et « blabla »****) : **Écrit entre deux heures et trois heures du matin, sur mon pairing préféré. Pardon pour le titre mais j'étais pas inspirée.

* * *

><p>L'homme l'avait plaqué contre le mur grisâtre et impersonnel avec toute la force dont il était capable. Surpris et surtout abasourdi, Mathieu se laissa faire, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait dans l'instant. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, persuadé d'être seul dans cette lugubre pièce. Il hoquetait contre le corps dur qui entravait tout mouvement de sa part. Il frissonna violemment en <em>sentant<em> un souffle contre le pavillon de son oreille gauche, l'air chaud rebondissant contre les parois sensibles, s'acheminant parmi les tous petits poils pour s'échouer vers le tympan. Il _entendait_ ce souffle rauque et son cerveau planta sous la masse arrivante de nouvelles informations incohérentes. Mathieu sursauta lorsque des lèvres frôlèrent avec indécence le lobe très réceptif à la caresse, la bouche expira l'air contre la peau.

Mathieu, le corps et les bras plaqués contre la froideur du mur, haleta et ne put réprimer le petit cri qui se mélangea au rire goguenard de l'autre homme.

Perdu et plongé dans un désir qui paralysait sa lucidité, tel un virus s'attaquant à un tout frais système immunitaire, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque la bouche inquisitrice effleura la peau sensible de son cou, sous l'oreille. Les mains fortes qui maintenaient de part et d'autre son corps ses poignets nues de textiles contre le mur glissèrent à leur tour sur la peau frémissantes, les ongles appuyant délicieusement sur l'intérieur sensible des avant-bras.

Un deuxième gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche et son vis-à-vis se faisait violence pour ne pas s'enquérir de ses lèvres si désirés. Frustré par ce moment qu'il ne pouvait capturer, l'homme en noir déplaça une de ses mains directement sur l'une des hanches de Mathieu pour accompagner le mouvement de bassin qu'il venait d'instaurer.

Il ne perdait pas de son objectif et il était toujours gagnant.

L'excitation de l'autre s'appuya contre son bas-ventre, massa d'un geste langoureux son entrejambe qui répondait à l'appel. Mathieu glapit, la honte de durcir également s'incrustait dans son esprit et déglutit difficilement en sentant un sourire s'étirait contre son cou.

À cet instant, il aurait voulu poser une main ou un bras sur les épaules carrés de cet homme, pour se soutenir, pour le rapprocher (si c'était encore possible) de lui, pour passer ses mains dans la chevelure châtain identique à la sienne, pour sortir de la passivité dans laquelle il était embourbé, réactif aux attouchements, mais l'autre en avait décidé autrement et comptait bien mener la danse.

« Tut tut »

Ses deux mains furent ramenées et emprisonnés au-dessus de sa tête et Mathieu nierait qu'il ne témoignait d'aucune volonté pour se débattre, surtout lorsque l'autre avait émis son objection contre son cou, les lèvres appuyant contre la carotide.

De toute façon, il n'avait jamais été homme à se laisser dominer, le Patron.

Des coups portés contre la porte de sa chambre le réveillèrent quelque peu de sa transe.

Une minute, il était toujours dans sa chambre d'asile, bloqué contre le mur, par… par le Patr-

Tout à ses soudaines interrogations, Mathieu ne put observer le changement de mimiques de l'homme en noir, la crispation de ses traits malgré l'air carnassier, le regard orageux masqué par les verres si opaques des lunettes.

En revanche, il _sentit_ très clairement une bouche ouverte se plaquer soudainement contre son épiderme à fleur de peau et là, ce fut comme s'il avait plongé dans une mer de magma en fusion. Des dents s'enfonçaient et croquaient, une langue mutine appuyait et tournait, des lèvres aspiraient et jouaient, la bouche ne masquait aucunement les bruits de succion et Mathieu voyait des étoiles danser autour de lui et avait l'impression qu'il était transporté dans une autre dimension. Un endroit où son corps entrait en ébullition de sensations, où la bouche s'évertuait à le faire planer, où la main libre du Patron le touchait de partout, que ce soit ses hanches, ses côtes, ses mamelons, son dos, sa chute de reins, ou revenir devant pour appuyer sur son érection naissante en même temps qu'il lui prodiguait un suçon de tous les diables.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, encore moins les appels et cris des infirmiers. Il n'était plus là lorsqu'on lui administra un sédatif dans le cou qui le plongea dans un autre univers, plus léthargique et médical. Il sut simplement qu'il préférait la caresse sensuelle du Patron à la morsure brutale de l'aiguille.

.

Une crise.

Encore une malgré le traitement.

Le Docteur Frédéric observait avec un air soucieux son jeune patient qui dormait à point fermé dans son lit.

À travers une caméra de surveillance, un infirmier avait remarqué une agitation peu commune dans la chambre. Quelle n'eut pas été sa surprise lorsqu'il avait vu le jeune schizophrène, appuyé contre le mur, transpirant, les yeux clos, figé dans une position, comme pris d'une crise de tétanie. Il l'avait alors vu trembler et l'infirmier avait accouru immédiatement, prévenant sa collègue au passage qui était allée leur chercher du café.

À travers son propre réseau de caméras, le médecin avait assisté à toute la scène, il avait également entendu un murmure pendant l'étrange transe.

« _Patron_ ».

Le garçon était en plein hallucination avait-il alors conclu, alors que l'infirmier avait immobilisé le jeune homme pour injecter le produit, soutenu par sa collègue.

Cependant, son esprit scientifique était mise à rude épreuve maintenant qu'il était entré dans la chambre. Elle le narguait depuis qu'il s'était assis, ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence, lui et cette ecchymose luisante dans le cou de Mathieu. Pire encore, les poignets rougeoyaient à vue d'œil, il se dessinait des traces de doigts tout autour, sans compter les griffures qui zébraient les avants-bras. Et la surveillance constante prouvait que ce n'était pas le fruit du jeune homme.

Le Docteur Frédéric plissa les lèvres de contrariété, en croisant ses bras contre son torse. Un frisson secoua tout son corps sans crier gare.

Le rire rauque qui résonnait en fond dans la pièce devait être le fruit de son imagination, très certainement.


End file.
